The corrosion of steel and other metal containing products continues to be a serious technical problem that has profound effects on the economy. Corrosion causes loss of natural resources, and deteriorates key infrastructure such as roads and buildings. It also causes premature replacement of equipment and parts in industrial facilities, boats and other marine vehicles, automobiles, aircraft, among a wide range of metallic components.
Current industry standards for corrosion prevention center around the use of barrier coatings, sacrificial coatings, alloys containing heavy metals such as chromium, nickel, lead, cadmium, copper, mercury, barium, among other heavy metals. The introduction of these materials into the environment, however, can lead to serious health consequences as well as substantial costs to remediate environmental contamination. Damage associated with corrosion, accordingly, is a continuing problem and better systems for preventing corrosion are still needed.
Corrosion associated with an automotive braking system is known to produce a disturbing noise as is discussed in "Application of Digital Signal Processing in Signal Diagnosis of Noise Problems During Braking" by Alex C. Lee and David C. Sheridan, presented Jun. 3, 1993 at the International Symposium on Automotive Technology and Automation (ISATA), Florence, Italy. A method for improving corrosion of metal fibers within automotive frictional members is described in "Ceramic Coated Steel Fibers: A Potential Solution For Corrosion And Improvements Of Properties Uniformity", presented on Oct. 14, 1991 to the SAE and Brake Colloquium General Committee.
Compositions and methods for applying coatings are described in "Pharmaceutical Pelletization Technology", by Ghebre-Sellassie (1989); "Pharmaceutical Dosage Forms: Tablets", by S. Porter et al., vol. 3 (1989); and "Modern Pharmaceutics" by C. Rhodes et al. (1996).
The disclosure of the previously identified publications is hereby incorporated by reference.